


Magi x Reader One Shots

by WordsOfFate



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of reader-insert one shots with your favorite Magi characters~





	1. Cat Cafe | Titus Alexius x Reader {Cafe!AU}

“Are we almost there?” your boyfriend asked you.

For the past twenty minutes, you had been leading Titus around the town towards one specific shop which you managed to stumble across just the other day. It was a place you knew he would absolutely adore the second he stepped inside, but you wanted to keep it as an early anniversary surprise until he saw it with his own eyes. A mix of curiosity and excitement coursed through his body as he followed you around, wondering what exactly was so amazing that you wanted him to see.

“It’s just around the corner, Titus!” you exclaimed, practically dragging him along behind you. “Close your eyes until we get inside.”

He chuckled at how dedicated you were to keeping it a surprise for him but obeyed nonetheless. As busy as he was studying for his upcoming exam, he couldn’t just write you off after seeing how elated you looked to show him this mysterious place. After all, he loved seeing your smile.

He allowed you to carefully lead him around the busy streets with his eyes closed. Just as promised, it wasn’t much farther until you stopped walking. He was about to open his eyes when you quickly stopped him, placing a warm hand over his eyes to keep him from ruining the surprise.

“Wait, not yet. Let’s go inside first and then you can look.”

Titus nodded and a moment later, he heard the faint jingle of a bell when you opened the door and helped him inside. Your fingers interlocked with his and you gave his hand a soft squeeze. He could feel the excitement oozing off of you.

“Okay,” you whispered. “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, he opened them, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the sudden bright light flooding in his vision. When he was finally able to see, his mouth hung agape at the sight before him. Upon first glance, it appeared to be any other cafe with various kinds of coffee and sweets to choose from. Though, it didn’t take long for him to spot the moving balls of fluff that were definitely not present in an ordinary.

“Are those-”

“This is a cat cafe!” you exclaimed, barely able to contain your excitement. 

Directing your gaze towards him, you couldn’t help but smile when you noticed how happy he looked. He loved all animals, especially the stray cats which immediately became the center of his attention, so this place was absolutely perfect for him. He adoringly gazed at the cats who wandered around the perimeter of the shop; brushing up against customer’s legs and some even sitting on people’s laps.

Titus nearly melted on the spot when a white cat made its way up to him, purring as it circled around his legs. He immediately dropped to his knees and starting petting the affectionate cat and before either of you knew it, there were several cats surrounding the two of you begging for attention. You and he spend quite a few minutes doing nothing but petting the cats before they slowly dispersed, leaving just the two of you.

When Titus stood back up, there were tears in his eyes and a pang of worry hit you. He looked so happy before - what happened? Did you do something wrong?

“Thank you, [name],” he said, brushing away his tears before embracing you in a tight hug. Your worry finally ceased and a sigh of relief left your mouth. “Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

You placed a soft kiss on his lips and beamed at him, overjoyed that your plan worked. Titus looked even happier than ever before and that’s all you wanted to see. Knowing that you were capable of bringing joy to your one true love was all you needed to feel content.


	2. Vows | Hakuryuu Ren x Chubby!Reader

He always knew where to find you.

If he was any other person within the palace, one of the people who didn’t even bother to give you a second glance, you would manage to stay hidden for hours on end without anyone even noticing your disappearance. With as many people serving the palace as there were, no one would even bother to take the time to look for one measly servant such as yourself. No one except Hakuryuu.

When he noticed your absence in the servant’s quarters, he looked for you all over the palace to no avail. Hakuryuu never gave up, though. He knew all too well it was the times you avoided him that you were in need of him the most. The rooftop was the last place he checked and there you were, sitting precariously on the painted, rooftop shingles. The tears slipping down your face were hastily brushed away when you noticed his presence. 

“Did something happen?” Hakuryuu asked softly, his voice sounding as caring to you as always.

“I’m fine,” you replied curtly, your eyes never meeting his. 

The last thing you wanted to do was make him, one of the Kou Empire’s princes, worry over someone as insignificant as you. Your deep love for him was already taboo as it was; there was no need for you to worsen the situation even more by having the Hakuryuu - your best friend - get caught alone with you.

“[name],” he said, his voice stern yet still maintaining a degree of softness that made you feel comfortable. “Don’t keep anything from me. What happened?”

Just like that, the tears came pouring down your face at just the mere thought of what took place earlier that day. It was so utterly humiliating and shameful that your heart clenched at just the idea of divulging it to Hakuryuu, but you knew he wouldn’t give in until he knew the cause of your heartache.

“The foreign ambassador who arrived earlier today,” you finally managed to choke out, your voice cracking from hoarseness. You shielded your eyes from view of him in embarrassment as you continued to recount the events.

“I was to be of service to him during his stay here. His presence alone terrified me and I… I tripped in front of him and h-he merely laughed. He requested a new servant a-and said t-that I was nothing more than an u-ugly disgrace not w-worthy of serving him or the royal family.”

You quickly wiped away your tears with the back of your hand and looked down. You couldn’t see the body of a beautiful, young girl. No, all you saw was every flaw imaginable between short legs and thighs that were larger than most. Your hands gripped at your thighs, your nails digging into your flesh in frustration. If only it was so easy to make it go away. Only then would you feel beautiful; only then  _ someone  _ would find you-

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, [name].”

You turned away from him, tears blurring your vision. As much as you wanted to trust in his words, you couldn’t help but feel as if they were nothing more than lies. It was hard for you to feel beautiful most days and sweet words were a rarity to come by. Hakuryuu has known you since you both were mere children; of course he would lie to make you feel better. You couldn’t possibly imagine any other scenario.

“Please, just look at me,” he said, using his finger to tilt your chin towards him. He used his free hand to wipe away the remaining tears in your eyes. He carefully pushed your free strands of hair behind your ear, soothingly rubbing his thumb on your cheek in the process.

“You’re beautiful, [name], both inside and out and you needn’t take heed to those who say otherwise. Body size has never played any part in how I see you. Small or big, I’ll always love you.”

Your mind didn’t even have time to process his last sentence before he pulled you closer to him and finally closed the small gap of distance with his lips. He could taste the saltiness of your tears and vowed to make it so that nothing would ever cause you sadness ever again, no matter what it took. 

It was only when he pulled away did you finally realize that  _ he kissed you _ . You could still feel the ghost of his lips touching yours and you hesitantly touched them, not able to tell if that was only your imagination.

“I-I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized, the pink tinge on his cheeks barely visible under the gleam of the moonlight. “That was far too bold of me-”

Gaining the confidence you’ve needed for so long, you kissed him, cutting off his next apologetic words. He froze at first, surprised by these actions from you, but quickly recovered and kissed you back. Hakuryuu felt himself getting absorbed in how soft your lips felt; how  _ good  _ they felt against his. He hardly even noticed when his hands slipped down to your waist and softly pressed the flesh that a darker part of him longed to explore.

The kiss lasted several minutes before the two of you finally pulled away for air. Silence overwashed the air, the only noises to be heard came from the guards on duty who unknowingly stood below you and him. Both you and Hakuryuu were slightly embarrassed by these actions, but neither of you regretted it.

“I vow to you, [name],” he said, grasping your hand in his as he stared into your [eye color] hues. “I vow that I won’t ever let something as foolish as social class stop me from loving you.”

It was under that bright moonlight where Hakuryuu made a vow that he would never break for as long as he lived. 


	3. Reassurance | Ja'far x Reader

Ja’far woke with a start.

His heart pounded in his chest at just the mere memory of his reoccurring nightmare. His worries only began to ease once his black eyes adjusted to the darkness and spotted you laying sound asleep in bed beside him. He managed to breathe out a shaky sigh of relief when he realized you were unharmed. It was only a dream. At least, this time it was.

He slowly slid out of bed, being careful not to wake you. The salty breeze of the nearby ocean wafted through his senses and compelled him towards the bedroom balcony. Even the nights in Sindria were warm and beautiful. Not a cloud was to be seen in the starry sky.

Despite the distance between the palace and ocean, Ja’far could perfectly hear the ocean waves crashing onto the large island. It was a soothing sound; one that nearly lulled him back to sleep if it wasn’t for his heart-wrenching fear of what he would see in his dreams.

One would assume that after enduring the same nightmare for years, he wouldn’t be affected by it any longer. Perhaps that would’ve been the case if it wasn’t you he saw every night. 

There’s no denying that Ja’far was in a dark place before King Sinbad found him. Committing murder came as natural to him as sleeping or eating did. He didn’t care if his victims were old or young, male or female; he saw them as nothing more than a pesky bug in need of being swatted.

That’s even how he first thought of you.

You couldn’t have been any older than he was at the time; just a small, defenseless little girl who had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite the deadly weapons Ja’far wielded, you couldn’t fear him. Through all of his darkness and all the blood he’s spilled, you could perfectly see the small fragment of light buried deep within him just begging to get out. 

With a hard tug on one his wires, he easily managed to knock you off your feet. In mere seconds, he hovered over you with the wire blade gripped in his bloody hands, ready to take your life. At least, he would’ve if he hadn’t been so distracted by your curious look. Even with his weapon mere inches away from piercing your body, you didn’t scream nor did you cry. The thing you were most concerned about was why a boy your age was committing such unthinkable acts.

“Your suffering won’t be eased by causing others pain,” you said softly, your [eye color] hues staring up at him without a hint of fear.

He hesitated for the first time since he started killing and that brief hesitation was all the time needed for Sinbad to arrive. Your life was saved and in a way, so was Ja’far’s. He was spared the burden of knowing he stole the life of someone as kind-hearted as you. Even so, he could never forget that there was a time when he tried to hurt you, even if it was so very long ago and something you had long since forgiven him for.

Averting his gaze from the sky, he looked down at his pale hands. To anyone else, they were as clean as could be but to him, the stain of blood could never be washed away. It pained him to realize that those were the same hands that threatened to harm you at one point. 

These memories refused to leave him, not even in his dreams…

“Couldn’t sleep?” you mumbled through a yawn, appearing beside him on the balcony. 

“Did I wake you, [name]?” he asked, his tone apologetic. 

“No, I needed a drink. I was worried when I noticed you weren’t in bed.”

Ja’far extended his arm to you and happily accepted his embrace. A shiver went down your spine when a cool breeze blew across the two of you. You snuggled up close to his body for warmth and frowned when you realized his attention was elsewhere. While his left arm was wrapped around your body, his right hand rested on the banister where his eyes examined it with a look that was almost loathful in a way.

“You know,” you whispered, placing your head in the crook of his neck, “you’ve changed a lot since the day we met.”

“How are you not afraid of me, [name]? I tried to kill you that day yet you still care for me so much.”

“That’s the thing; you  _ didn’t _ kill me.”

He suddenly pulled away and averted his gaze from yours, guilt strickening his features. “That’s only because Sin-”

“No,” you said, shaking your head. You cupped his face in your hands and smiled. “You could’ve killed me before Sinbad got there, but you hesitated and that hesitation gave him enough time to arrive. Ultimately, you’re the one who decided to let me live, Ja’far.”

Your lips slowly connected with his for a small, yet loving kiss which he so desperately needed. If only for a brief moment, the feeling of your soft lips against his washed away his sorrow. 

No words could ever manage to relieve him from his years worth of guilt, but yours managed to lighten his burden ever so slightly. 


	4. Until Next Time | Sinbad x Healer!Reader

Sinbad sighed when he noticed the blood oozing from the large gash in his shoulder. The most recent battle he had to partake in wasn’t expected to be all that difficult for him so he failed to end it straight away by using his strongest metal vessel. Little did he know that his enemy was in possession of a dark metal vessel that they strategically saved until the best moment.

Nevertheless, Sinbad still managed to stop them before they dared to wreak any more havoc upon the citizens of Sindria, but not before sustaining a small wound on his shoulder. At least, it would’ve been small if not for the blood gushing out of it.

“You could’ve avoided this if you didn’t get so cocky,” Ja’far stated as he examined the wound despite Sinbad’s protests. He wasn’t one to willingly seek treatment for a wound that wasn’t fatal but often times, was forced to give in due to Ja’far’s persistence.

“This?” Sinbad inquired with a chuckle as he motioned towards the wound. “This is nothing - merely a flesh wound-”

Ja’far quickly cut him off by putting pressure on his friend’s wound, causing Sinbad to flinch away and suck in air through his gritted teeth to prevent him from making a sound. Nevertheless, it was obvious to the white-haired man how much pain the King of Sindria was in.

“You need to see [name],” Ja’far sighed as he folded his arms.

“No, I-”

“ _Sin._ ”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Sinbad hesitated before entering the medical room where you stayed. As the palace healer, you were usually quite busy caring for any sick or injured resident of the palace. Due to his often reckless actions, Sinbad was one of your most frequent patients even before he became the king.

Even from a young age, you would use your healing magic to aid Sinbad throughout his journey. As stubborn as he was when it came to seeking help, Ja’far always managed to convince him to ask for your assistance every time. Nevertheless, it didn’t necessarily mean you were overjoyed to see him with injuries as often as you did which he was fully aware of.

With one final regret of allowing Ja’far to convince him so easily, Sinbad entered the room to find it void of any person aside from yourself. Your head slowly lifted up from the medical spellbook you were reading and laughed softly at the sight of him.

“I’m assuming you’re not here to keep me company?” you commented, standing up from your seat to greet him.

“You can blame Ja’far’s worry for this visit of mine.”

“Well, poor Ja’far wouldn’t have to always worry about you if you weren’t always so reckless.”

“You’re right,” he chuckled sheepishly.

Slowly, you approached him and examined his wound. He attempted to disguise his pain as best he could, but his true feelings were evident by his periodic wincing whenever you pressed too hard.

“This is one nasty wound,” you muttered as you wiped off the blood surrounding it. “I don’t even want to know what person or _thing_ gave you this.”

“Will I make it?” he questioned, a glint in his golden eyes.

You hummed softly and smirked. “It’s a possibility.”

Once the wound was completely clean, you sat him down. He watched you with an adoring look as you began muttering lines that were incoherent to him. Your hands were placed gently on his shoulder as you muttered the spell and he can feel the warmth of your rukh as it flowed into his wound. Your eyes were closed shut as you directed all of your attention to the spell. This was the only time he ever got to see you look so at ease and he enjoyed the sight of it.

“It should be completely healed in just a few hours, but I’ll wrap the wound for the time being to ensure it won’t get infected.”

“You’re the expert,” he smirked.

He stared up at you as you wrapped his shoulder with gauze. Your skilled hands worked numbly, not shy at all to touch his bare skin. After being by his side for years, treating his wounds was almost second nature to you.

Once everything you needed to do was done, you led him to the door. You were almost disappointed to see him go, knowing that the next time you saw him wouldn’t be until he sustained another injury worthy of your time. It was a sad realization, but one you could understand. After all, he was the King of Sindria; he was expected to be busy most days. All you could do was look forward to the rare days he stopped by the medical room.

“Now don’t be getting yourself injured again anytime soon,” you told him, grinning up at the man.

“But how will I ever survive without your gracious presence?”

“Hmm,” you thought deeply. “I think you’ll manage just fine.”

Sinbad was about to leave when he slowly turned towards you, his features softer than usual. A genuine smile resided on his face as he stared into your [eye color] orbs.

“Thank you for always taking care of me, [name], even when we were children.”

He moved closer to you until his chest was pressed against yours. He looked down at your figure, suppressing a smirk when he noticed how wide your eyes grew. He placed a strong hand on your cheek and leaned down to kiss you. It was only when his lips were just mere inches away from your own that you managed to snap out of the trance-like state you were in and pushed him out the door.

“Not today, Sinbad,” you teased before closing the door shut behind him.

From outside the room, Sinbad chuckled deeply and placed his forehead against the door, amused with you. Every single time, just when he thought he had successfully managed to charm you, you manage to surprise him like usual.

“I really thought it would work today,” he said, his words muffled through the door.

“Perhaps one day.”

He smiled and nodded despite your inability to see him. He let out a deep, contented sigh. “Yeah. Until next time, then.”

You would look forward to that day.


	5. Second Chance | Alibaba Saluja x Spirit!Reader

All he saw was gold.

The vast room was devoid of everything besides that bright color. His body felt light as if he wasn’t truly there; as if his mind was separated from his body. He couldn’t quite remember how he ended up in such a place. The last he could recall was fighting in battle with Aladdin and the others before sustaining a blow to the chest.

He didn’t even have time to contemplate what became of him when you appeared. There you stood before him, adorned in a silky white dress which only made your complexion appear even paler. An aura of gold radiated off of you and a massive amount of white rukh surrounded you. Alibaba was so stunned by your beauty that he couldn’t even speak. 

He slowly stood up, his gaze never leaving your soft, [eye color] hues. A smile appeared on your face in greeting the young man. 

“Welcome, young Alibaba Saluja,” you said, your voice soft and sweet. You opened your arms wide.

“Who are you…?” he asked warily. As alluring as you were, he knew from his travels that even the sweetest of faces could be deadly. His hand moved down to touch his sword only to realize it was missing.

“Fret not, you will not be in need of your metal vessel. I am [name], a spirit of the rukh.”

His body slowly began to relax. He knew deep down that it was foolish to let his guard down, but he could hear the truth behind your words. You meant no harm, yet that still didn’t explain how he managed to get to this place. Even so, he could only imagine what took place.

“Am I… dead?” he inquired, his voice full of disbelief.

You hummed softly, not immediately answering the question. You gradually approached him and he stayed still, gazing at you with curious - almost nervous - eyes as he waited for the response he so desperately needed to hear. You circled around him, your fingers trailing across his body as you did so. He gulped and waited to hear the dreadful news.

“Are you dead, you ask? No, my young friend, you aren’t,” you said, stopping before him to stare up into his golden eyes. “Although, you aren’t necessarily alive either.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Look around you, Alibaba Saluja. What do you see?”

Obeying your wish, he averted his eyes away from you and looked around the room once again. This time, he could make out something in the distance; something that appeared to be a fountain spurting out not water, but white rukh. 

“That is the world’s ever-flowing supply of rukh,” you explained, your eyes gleaming. “When a person dies, the rukh within them returns to the fountain and is dispersed to a new lifeform. Where we stand now is the in between. It is here where it’s decided if you are to continue living as you are now, or move on to your reincarnation.”

“Then… What’s your decision?” he asked slowly, almost regretfully. 

You merely laughed. “Oh, that decision isn’t up to me. This is the one time humans are granted to freely control their fate. Choose wisely, though, for this cannot be reversed until the next time we meet.”

“Why even give us an option? Anybody in their right minds would choose to keep living as they are!”

You smiled at the statement and ran your fingers across his chest, causing shivers to run up his spine. He could feel your touch, yet it still felt absent at the same time as if you were a ghost.

“You’d be surprised by the answers of others, young hero. Many people who have passed here have lived fulfilling lives that they were proud of. Do you feel that way? Do you believe you’ve lived a fulfilling life?”

He shook his head, his face revealing his determination to continue living as he is. “No, I haven’t. Not yet, at least. There are still so many things I haven’t done yet-”

“Hardly anyone accomplishes all their goals in their lifetime.”

“That’s not the point! I still need to protect my friends and any other person in danger.”

“You can’t save everyone. I understand it’s a cruel thing to say, but it’s true. I can look into your entire life and I see all the good deeds you’ve committed and see all the pain you’ve gone through… More pain than most people ever feel in one lifetime. Do you truly not believe it is time for you to move on; to be born again in a new life; a life possibly free of suffering?”

He hesitated. Forgetting everything and moving on was such a tempting offer no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Even so, he couldn’t imagine himself willingly abandoning his friends amongst the haze of battle and risking their lives. As long as there were still people to be saved, he knew he needed to stay alive at least until he was no longer able to fight.

“I want to continue living as Alibaba Saluja,” he told you, his mind finally made up.

To his surprise, you smiled, obviously pleased with his response. “Your determination to help people is heart moving, young hero. This must be why the rukh loves you so dearly.”

You took another step closer to him so your chest was now pressed against his. His heart rate quickened at the close quarters, but you showed no signs of noticing that. 

“Kiss me,” you whispered.

A blush spread across his face like wildfire and he couldn’t help but stammer, “W-what?”

“By kissing me, your soul will be transported back to the world of the living. That is where you still wish to go, correct?”

Alibaba slowly nodded. He wasn’t necessarily against this method, it just wasn’t something he was exactly used to. Placing his hand on your cheek, he closed the distance between the two of you and kissed you. He barely had time to register how soft and warm your lips were for a spirit before he found himself beginning to levitate off the ground. He gradually moved higher and higher up until you and he had lost skin-to-skin contact.

“Farewell, Alibaba Saluja,” you said as you waved goodbye, your voice echoing throughout the room. “May we meet once again.”


	6. Overthinking | Ja'far x Reader

You woke up to see him sleeping soundly next to you every day.

Just not today.

You couldn’t explain why Ja’far was missing from bed. Usually, he would tell you in advance if he needed to wake up earlier than usual, but you couldn’t recall him saying anything of the sort the night before. Your heart felt heavy, yet you knew it was too soon to overreact. He must have his reasons, you assured yourself. There was no need to get upset over it just yet.

Your worry nearly doubled in intensity when Ja’far was absent from breakfast as well. You searched all over the palace, spotting his white hair a few times but as soon as you tried to approach him, he slipped around a corner and disappeared altogether. It was evident he was avoiding you, albeit the reasoning was still a mystery to you.

Fortunately, the king of Sindria wasn’t as difficult to find as your lover. Without even intending to, you ran into Sinbad whose eyes grew wide upon seeing you. He attempted to give a curt apology for bumping into you before walking away and you almost let him if it wasn’t for his unusual behavior.

You’ve known Sinbad for as long as you could remember and you couldn’t recall him ever acting this strange. His flirtatious demeanor never ceased to be, not even after you and Ja’far became a couple much to his annoyance. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve assumed that the king himself was hiding something from you…

“Do you know where Ja’far is?” you questioned before he could get away.

His body grew frigid for a single moment, just long enough for you to notice. He turned around wearing a fake grin. “You tell me. He never showed up today for the meeting between the Eight Generals.”

Your eyebrows scrunched together and you scowled. “You and I both know he wouldn’t miss out on any of his duties. I know you’re covering for him.”

Sinbad’s smile faltered, but he continued to keep up the act. “I’m telling you the truth, [name]. I haven’t seen him-”

“Please, Sinbad,” you begged, your wavering. “He’s never done this before. Have I done something wrong? Is this his way of saying he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

Tears shone in your eyes and you quickly brushed them away before they could be shed. You refused to cry, especially not in front of him. Sinbad sighed, looking defeated. He wasn’t about to break his promise to Ja’far, but he didn’t want you to get the wrong idea either.

“Look, Ja’far just has a lot on his mind right now. Take a few hours to calm down and clear your head. By then, he should be ready to tell you himself.”

You slowly nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

You did as Sinbad asked. You spent a few hours just walking around Sindria in hopes to clear yourself of all your worries, but Ja’far never left your mind. Sinbad made it sound as if something was troubling Ja’far, yet he never mentioned anything of the sort to you. Why would he keep something like that from you after you told him everything?

As upset and hurt as you were by it, you knew you needed to keep your faith in him. He’s never done anything to betray your trust in the past so there was no need to start doubting him now. He wasn’t obligated to tell you of everything that bothered him no matter how much you wished he did.

The sun was setting by the time you made it back to the palace. You spent a few more minutes searching for him there before giving up with a sigh. When Ja’far was ready to speak, he would come to you. Going out of your way to find him wouldn’t do any good.

In the end, you were right. As you opened the doors to your shared bedroom with him, there he was standing out on the balcony, staring up at the stars above. He didn’t turn around to face you, even though you were sure he noticed your presence by now. You walked out onto the balcony and stood beside him, waiting for him to turn and say something, yet he never did. After a whole day without speaking, you couldn’t wait any longer.

“Are you okay?” you hesitantly asked, placing your hand on top of his.

He smiled at the contact and turned to face you. It was only then that you noticed the newly developed worried lines on his forehead, yet he nodded anyway.

“Yes… I just had a lot to think about today. I wanted to be sure I was doing the right thing.”

“What-”

Before you could finish your sentence, he cut you off. He kneeled down on one leg and pulled out a ring from his pocket, holding it up to you. Your mind and body were frozen in place, not being able to initially comprehend what was going on. Not until he spoke the words that nearly made your heart stop:

“[name]... Will you marry me?”


	7. Chance at Escape | Yandere!Judar x Reader

Judar was never careless.

That was why it came as such a shock to you when you noticed that he had failed to fasten the lock on the door to your room. To your prison where he had successfully kept you for months - no, years even. All the torturous days blended together to form a seemingly never-ending cycle of pain and misery.

He was relentless. No matter how many times you cried and pleaded for him to stop, he would never give in. If anything, your suffering only made it more pleasurable for him. He absolutely loved the exhilaration he felt when he knew that your life lied in the balance of his unwavering hands. 

There was no other person but himself who could control every single aspect of you.

The people you saw, the food you ate, the pain you felt, the air you breathed, the time you had left to live; he controlled it all…

Which was why you didn’t even stop to hesitate when you realized your cage was finally unlocked. You were free to escape from this hell that he so cunningly lured you into.

Attempting to be inconspicuous wasn’t something you could afford to do. You had no idea when he would be back but based on previous experiences, he never left you for long. No, he would be back at any minute - perhaps any second. The only option you had was to just run. 

And so you did.

You ran faster than you ever did before in your life. Your sense of balance was nearly nonexistent due to the months spent unable to walk and you stumbled a few times, but you kept on running. Even when your lungs burned and your heart felt as if it was about to give out at any moment, you never slowed your pace. You couldn’t afford to. 

It wasn’t until you saw the open palace doors from a distance that you knew you could escape. The sun’s rays burned brightly into your eyes, yet you couldn’t look away. Oh, how you missed the sun and its glorious light. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had seen it and you didn’t want to ever lose it again.

_ Thirty feet. _

_ Twenty feet. _

_ Ten feet. _

_ Almost there. _

You could practically taste the freedom awaiting you. If you outstretched your arm, your fingertips might even be able to graze the outside world. There was a possibility, albeit you never got the chance to see for sure.

Just as you were mere feet from leaving that cursed palace once and for all, something, or  _ someone _ , appeared out of nowhere and you ran right into them. It was a forceful collision, yet you appeared to be the only one fazed by it. You flew back, landing onto the tile floor bottom first. It hurt, to say the least, but that pain was the last of your worries.

Standing before you with a nasty smirk on his face stood Judar. His face alone was enough to bring tears to your eyes. You opened your mouth in an attempt to say something,  _ anything _ , but the lump sitting in your throat prevented you from speaking at all. 

“Why on earth would my dearest slave dare try to run off?” he mused. “Perhaps I’ve failed to punish you enough.”

Big, fat tears rolled down your face and it took every last bit of will you had left not to scream every last known profanity at this man - no, at this  _ monster. _

“Please,” you begged fruitlessly. “Please just let me go.”

He laughed; a cold, sickening laugh that sent shivers down your spine. He stepped closer and closer to you until he was hovering right over you. You wanted to get away from him, but you were frozen on the spot.

“Now why would I do that?”

A whimper escaped your lips as he roughly grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up, forcing you to look directly into his maniacal, dark red eyes.

“You’re my toy to do whatever I please to and I will never give you up for as long as you live.  _ After all, you’re mine, [name] _ .”


End file.
